


Душа по специальной цене, скидки и бонусы не действуют

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Steve, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Стив Роджерс был умом, честью и совестью. Стив Роджерс был видоизменён до сверхсущества. Стив Роджерс был самым сильным и прекрасным альфой из всех, что видел мир. А Брок, глядя в его глаза на официальном вводе Капитана Америки в чин после семидесяти лет прохлаждения во льдах Арктики, осознал себя геем.





	Душа по специальной цене, скидки и бонусы не действуют

**Author's Note:**

> Я не могу не сказать СПАСИБО заказчику, потому что этот человек умеет зажечь, как никто.  
> А ещё не могу не поблагодарить и не выразить респект TsissiBlack за помощь, поддержку и вот это вот всё.
> 
> Этот фик — царский подгон от человека, заказавшего и оплатившего этот фик. Он доступен всем, а не только чудесному заказчику. Что означает: этого драгоценного человека надо всячески няшить и говорить спасибо, если фик вам понравится.

В жизни каждого человека рано или поздно наступал момент, когда он искренне говорил: "Я готов отдать за это душу". Если вдуматься, душа — не самый плохой товар в обмен на что-то бесконечно желанное. Вот только оно иногда могло быть жалкой дешёвкой, но каждый выбирал для себя и по себе. Брока тоже не миновала чаша сия. Его момент пришёл, когда он увидел Стива Роджерса и понял, что за такого можно было пожертвовать и душой.  
Брок не был геем, его никогда не привлекали другие альфы. В первый раз он женился ещё во время учебки на ф-бете, в двадцать восемь тоже немного поспешно на м-омеге, а в тридцать пять, после второго развода, три года жил странным недо-браком с ф-омегой. И вот уже пять лет, как забросил попытки найти пару, удовлетворяясь случайными связями и неслучайными вызовами профессионалов.  
Поэтому для Брока стало большим сюрпризом обнаружить себя в сорок три года отчаянно запавшим на другого альфу. Сверхъестественного альфу. Идеального душой и телом, главного альфу Америки, стандарт, по которому мерили остальных — и никто не дотягивался даже до трети этой идеальности.  
Стив Роджерс был умом, честью и совестью. Стив Роджерс был видоизменён до сверхсущества. Стив Роджерс был самым сильным и прекрасным альфой из всех, что видел мир.  
А Брок, глядя в его глаза на официальном вводе Капитана Америки в чин после семидесяти лет прохлаждения во льдах Арктики, осознал себя геем.

СТРАЙК был одной из трёх лучших боевых групп ЩИТа, и им поручали самые сложные с точки зрения внешней политики задачи. СТРАЙК должен был оставаться непобедим, невидим и эффективен. Поэтому большим сюрпризом стало то, что Фьюри, нисколько не сомневаясь, отдал СТРАЙК в поддержку операциям Мстителей или парных, а когда и одиночных заданий для Роджерса и кого-то из его неприятно супергеройских дружков. Чаще всего с ним вылетала Романова. Но в основном Роджерс пользовался СТРАЙКом в одиночку.  
Брок лишь коротко кивал, принимая задание, давал тридцатиминутную боевую готовность и занимал своё место в транспорте. К его великому сожалению, место это всегда было напротив Роджерса, и всё время в пути, иногда невыносимо бесконечное, ему волей-неволей приходилось пялиться на идеальное лицо, идеальные плечи, идеальные ноги, торс, профиль, глаза, волосы, а иногда даже (когда особенно везло) на шикарный тыл Капитана Америки.  
Брок с каждым подобным разом проклинал насмешницу-судьбу и безмозглого Эрскина, сотворившего такое совершенство словно на его беду. Броку всё сложнее было не фантазировать, что было бы, окажись Роджерс омегой или бетой, на худой конец. От этого кровь превращалась в кипяток. Если бы только Роджерс был омегой, Брок бы нашёл способ, он бы смог, но...  
Иногда Брок, будто невзначай, глубоко вдыхал воздух, который делил с Капитаном, всё надеясь учуять там хотя бы призрачные нотки ожидания или течки. Но реальность была сурова. Роджерс пах только лосьоном после бритья и резким ароматом парфюма, когда был не на боевом задании. Или вовсе ничем, когда начиналась основная работа. Её было всё больше, из в среднем тридцати дней СТРАЙК оказывался на выезде сначала десять, потом пятнадцать, а после и вовсе по двадцать три-двадцать пять.  
У кого-то начинались проблемы в семьях и отношениях.  
У Брока начинался психоз, стоило ему только оказаться рядом с Роджерсом.

Стив смотрел. Долго, пристально и цепко. Стив понижал голос, обращаясь к нему. Стив сам предложил обращаться к нему по имени. Стив с готовностью принимал команды Брока, хотя сам был главным на заданиях, а Брок руководил только поддержкой суперзвезды. Стив тренировался со СТРАЙКом, пусть и по своей программе, за которой тоже было поручено следить Броку. И Брок был единственным, кто не слышал занудно-кэповского "Язык!", когда выдавал невинным слушателям ("этим долбоёбам в балетных, блядь, пачках") всё, что думал об их физподготовке, скорости, реакциях и количеству пройденных миль в полной выкладке.  
Если бы Брок был чуть более самонадеян, он подумал бы, что нравится Стиву. В том самом смысле.  
Если бы Брок был идиотом, он решил бы, что Стив как минимум би.  
Если бы Брок был чуть более везуч, он подошёл бы к Роджерсу с предложением выпить пива или сходить куда-нибудь. Как пара в том самом смысле.  
Но Брок был реалистом. Он списывал своё безнадёжное влечение на то, что все вокруг восхищались Капитаном Америкой, а массовый психоз заразен. Ничего больше. Никаких вольностей. Никаких фантазий.  
Поэтому "долбоёбы", "мудаки" и "безногие дебилы" всё чаще проникали в его речь, когда рядом был Стив. Потому что Брок был несносной мразью с неудовлетворёнными гомосексуальными фантазиями о самом горячем и выдающемся альфе двадцатого и уже двадцать первого века.  
Лучше бы он был геем.

Лучше бы он был геем, думал про себя Брок, исподтишка вглядываясь в лицо Стива, сидевшего напротив. Невероятно привлекательного, с непонятно абсурдными на его мужественном лице нежно-синими глазами, длиннющими ресницами и порочной нижней губой. С румянцем, иногда затапливавшим щёку. Со странной мягкостью во взгляде.  
Брок чувствовал величайший в своей жизни наёб, высматривая его в каких-то, пусть даже полувыдуманных признаках того, что Стив Роджерс мог оказаться хотя бы бетой. Но нет. Их не было, а всё, что Брок выдумал — он просто выдумал, ведомый своей полубезумной, отчаянной жаждой.  
Стив поймал его задумчивый взгляд и мягко улыбнулся.  
Брок проклял свою жизнь, по чьей прихоти на старости лет поддался бесплодным фантазиям и безоговорочной глупости, допуская, что мужчина, к которому его тянуло, словно магнитом, мог ответить на его чувства.

Светошумовая ослепила и оглушила даже сквозь спецнаушники и очки, Брок завалился в канаву, которую местные почему-то считали окопом, сбил с ног кого-то из своих, а потом понёсся, не разбирая направления, прямо по траншее, ограниченный осыпающимися песочными стенками. Чуть вдалеке как маяк независимости торчал чёртов Роджерс, которому отчего-то продолжало казаться, что он бессмертный. Это было не так, Брок сам лично видел на нём рваные раны, вправлял выбитые плечи, сдавал вместе с рапортом на госпиталь, а потом получал от Фьюри пропиздонов с занесением.  
Брок слепо мчался вперёд, пытаясь что-то крикнуть, но вокруг гремели взрывы, свистели пули, каркали что-то замотанные в арафатки боевики, вооружённые "старками" восьмидесятых и классическими "калашами". Они были далеко, но уже гораздо ближе, чем раньше, и слышно было тарахтение моторов побитых армейских джипов, расписанных арабской вязью, а Роджерс возвышался над ними как символ демократии и выглядел готовым принять в себя пулю за каждого.  
Брок сбил его крепкими ударами прикладом по щиколоткам, сделал из ремня петлю и дёрнул изо всех сил. Только тогда Роджерс запнулся и упал к его ногам, но тут же снова попытался подняться, чтобы мчаться вперёд и наносить демократические ценности в отдельно взятую жопу Ближнего Востока. Броку нельзя было этого допустить, и он свалился на Роджерса, вбил собой в песчаное дно окопа и распластался на неожиданно замершем теле, будто решил закрыть собой фугас. Они лежали друг на друге лицом к лицу, и Брок снова не слышал и не видел ничего вокруг себя, кроме Роджерса, медленно моргающего, глупо открывшего рот и часто дышавшего.  
— Ещё одна такая выходка, Роджерс, — будто к новобранцу обратился, но тот вообще не отреагировал на своё имя, — и я подаю рапорт, а сам увольняюсь. Сказано же было — не высовываться!  
Стив был дезориентирован, словно какая-то граната взорвалась в нём самом. Он смотрел на Брока испуганно распахнутыми глазами, и если бы сейчас Брока спросили, как выглядел Роджерс-до-сыворотки, то на ум пришёл бы только такой.   
— Кэп, хэй-хэй, Кэп, не отключайся! — Брок совершенно точно потерял разум, потому что лупил Капитана Америку наотмашь по щекам, пытаясь привести в чувство, но тот не реагировал. Голова моталась из стороны в сторону, подчиняясь ударам Брока, но вместо "Отставить, Рамлоу!", тот слышал только частое дыхание и видел перед собой яркие голубые глаза, которые заволакивал странный туман.  
— Отходим! Отходим! — заорал Брок, собирая команду, и вызвал вертушки, чтобы свалить из этого пекла к другим чертям, более привычным.  
Брок сдал выключенного из реальности Кэпа, который не произнёс ни слова на пути до местной базы, коновалам и чинушам, подписал хренову тучу бумажек и отвалил в палатку, чтобы проспать следующие семьдесят лет. Он согласен был даже на крепость из льда вокруг своей кровати, лишь бы немного остудиться.  
От близости Кэпа чесались руки, так хотелось потрогать его под формой. Голова кружилась, едва Брок вспоминал, как взгляд Стива плыл, мерцал беззащитно и мягко. Брок зажал ладони между коленями, повернулся на бок и продолжил убеждать себя, что он не гей и не хочет вставить самому выдающемуся альфе по обе стороны Атлантики.

Возможно, мозгоправы потрудились над суицидальными наклонностями национального символа. Возможно, пиздюли от Фьюри, чуть не потерявшего ценный актив, оказались действенны. Меньше всего Брок верил в то, что Роджерс сам по себе стал более спокойным и подчинявшимся приказам. Как бы ни было, но результатом Брок оказался весьма доволен. Теперь на операциях (хоть и посылали их куда полегче и не так часто, как раньше) Роджерс беспрекословно следовал указаниям полевого командира, оставляя за собой тактику и планирование действий группы до вылета.  
Только одно не изменилось в Роджерсе с той жопы в Оманском заливе. Он всё так же продолжал пялиться, совершенно незаметно для других, но очень отчётливо для внимания Брока. И каждый раз, стоило им только пересечься взглядами, Брок вспыхивал, как взорванная нефтяная вышка, чувствуя ярость и невыносимое, противоестественное влечение к такому же альфе, как он сам.  
Всё чаще Брок думал, что облизать чужой узел не так уж противно.  
Всё чаще обращал внимание в аптеках на аналоги натуральной смазки, которую продавали для бет (и гомосексуалов, хотя об этом предпочитали не распространяться).  
Всё чаще Брок мечтал хотя бы потрогать Кэпа под плотной формой, разок почувствовать тепло его тела, чтобы потом было, на что дрочить до гроба.  
Всё чаще Брок думал о том, что если вылизать Кэпу задницу, то смазка не понадобится — и душа хоть немного успокоится.  
А вместо этого он занимал своё место в джете, коротко кивал Кэпу и на долгие часы, пока они мчались на очередной глобальный пиздец, замыкался в себе, стараясь не замечать странных взглядов Стива Роджерса.

Наступил тот день, когда старость стала ещё на год ближе, хотя думать о себе, как о старике, Брок не собирался. Он был бодр, весел, предвкушал отличный вечер в компании команды и старых приятелей, а пока гонял бойцов пиздюлями и добрым словом по всей базе, устроив им гонку с препятствиями. Дав себе лёгкое послабление — и чтобы поиздеваться — Брок гнал за бегущей командой в открытом джипе, от души подгоняя отстающих. В лидеры выбились трое, и Брок поддал газу, обогнав их, когда под колёса метнулось что-то огромное и светлое, и едва сумев выкрутить руль, Брок ушёл от столкновения.  
Не до конца.  
Выбравшись из завалившегося на бок джипа, Брок осмотрелся. А когда понял, какого зверя сшиб на полном ходу, и вовсе малодушно подумал, что неплохо бы прямо здесь отдать богу душу, не дожидаясь, когда её на небо пинками загонит разъярённый Фьюри. Потому что прямо по курсу в десятке футов от джипа валялся Роджерс. Брок в три шага оказался рядом, успел увидеть, как он приподнялся, осматриваясь и тряся головой, и рухнул на колени.  
— Живой? Целый?  
— Да что мне будет, — скрипуче простонал Стив, трогая затылок. — Невовремя я на пробежку вышел.  
— И не на месте. Какого хрена тебя на учебный трек потянуло? За новыми впечатлениями?  
— Я всегда здесь бегаю, когда на базе ночую.  
Роджерс поднялся на ноги, но сразу согнулся, уперевшись ладонями в колени, и часто дышал, из-за чего ответы были смазаны. Брок увидел это и ожидаемо забеспокоился, подошёл к Кэпу и положил руку ему на плечо, пытаясь заставить посмотреть на себя. Кэп же не поднял головы, но сказал:  
— Пару секунд — и я в порядке.  
— Что-то мне это не нравится, — подозрительно заметил Брок, которому на самом деле нравилось всё. Особенно шанс потрогать Кэпа без формы. — На землю.  
Роджерс даже не подумал послушаться. Наоборот, мотнул головой, от чего сразу покосился, и взбесил этим Брока.  
— Лежать, боец! — гаркнул тот, и, возможно, от эффекта неожиданности, возможно, подчиняясь инстинктам солдата, но Роджерс тут же послушно лёг на спину. — Не двигаться без команды!  
Брок чуть петуха не дал, когда увидел, как помутнел у Роджерса взгляд. Точно сотрясение.  
— Сколько пальцев видишь?  
— Два, — чуть слышно выдохнул Стив.  
— Уже хорошо, — Брок не стал говорить, что показывал только указательный. Он дотянулся до лица Стива, чуть дёрнулся, когда тот вдруг облизнул сухие губы, и приподнял веки. Просветить глазное дно не получилось бы, да и врач из Брока был хреновый (хорош Рамлоу был только в нанесении увечий, а никак не в их лечении), но это дало шанс легко провести пальцами по чуть хрустевшей щетине и щеке.  
Стив вдруг вздрогнул и попытался уйти от прикосновения, а Брок проклял всё на свете за то, что: был альфой и не был геем, а Роджерс тоже был альфой и нисколько не геем. Мало того, Стива, видимо, мутило от одной мысли, что другой альфа может потрогать его так... Ласково и нежно, как попытался Брок.  
— Извини, — неожиданно даже для себя повинился Брок, но все глупые сантименты рассыпались в прах, едва он увидел, как Роджерс снова пытается подняться. — Кому сказал, лежать!!!  
То, что произошло следом, заставило Брока пересмотреть жизненные принципы, установки и прочую лабуду, которая сопровождала всю его жизнь с момента рождения. Это было потрясение основ. Стив вдруг тихо застонал и настолько быстро и послушно откинулся на спину, что Брок чуть было не сорвал с себя штаны с трусами и не пристроился сверху — как поступил бы любой нормальный альфа, почувствовав согласие омеги.  
Принятие того, что это не могло быть правдой, отрезвило Брока всего через несколько секунд и наверняка спасло ему жизнь, потому что он вдруг осознал себя нависшим над Роджерсом. Стив приоткрыл рот, облизывал сохнущие губы и так затравленно и томно смотрел на него, что дурак бы не обманулся. Конечно, принять сотрясение за готовность омеги было ошибкой уровня "Брок", но кто бы на месте Рамлоу устоял, увидев под собой исполнителя главной роли в его мокрых снах?  
Брок, всё ещё стоя перед Стивом на коленях, выпрямился и глупо осмотрелся, до сих пор не понимая, на каком он оказался свете. На его великое счастье, из-за поворота показался Джек, следом за ним неожиданная Руссо, впервые показавшая такой класс. При других обстоятельствах Брок охренел бы сильнее, заставил повторить подвиг, а потом всем, кто, по его мнению, филонил на тренировках — то есть, вообще всем (кроме Джека) — ставил бы её в пример. Но сейчас Брок просто кивнул, когда бойцы подбежали, и втроём они помогли непобедимому Капитану подняться с земли.  
И будь Брок проклят, если он не успел слегка провести рукой по пояснице Стива и чуть ниже — насколько позволяла субординация и выслуга лет. Этих ощущений хватило бы ему ещё на три года сухой дрочки на блистательного Капитана, но тут он некстати понял, что из-за разницы в росте едва не утыкается в подмышку Стиву, которого почти взвалил на себя высоченный Роллинс. Тут-то Брок и совершил главную ошибку всей своей жизни (которая, к слову, и без того шла под откос с первой минуты встречи с Капитаном Америка): нечаянно, но очень глубоко вдохнул, чтобы запомнить ещё и запах.  
Пульс подскочил, в ушах зашумело, кожа на всём теле зачесалась и чуть не сгорела к чертям, когда Брок — наверное, бог всё же существовал и неожиданно прослушал сообщения на автоответчике, что оставлял ему Брок всё эти проклятые годы — почувствовал явные ноты феромонов омеги.  
Брок запнулся на ровном месте, пришлось сжать Роджерса сильнее, чтобы устоять самому — и Джеку было не впервой удерживать на себе двойной вес, он бы справился. Стив же в ответ на крепкую хватку на боку, вдруг обернулся к Броку и совершенно явственно застонал, не издав при этом ни звука. В его глазах плескалась настоящая беспредельная паника, а Брок едва не отдал душу прямо там.  
Среди них не было омег. На тренировочной площадке не было омег.  
Нигде на расстоянии нескольких миль не было омег.  
Но Брок же чуял. Он чуял!  
И готов был заложить последние трусы за то, что пахло от Роджерса. Мало того, Роджерс тоже это понял, ничем другим нельзя было объяснить его панику.  
Брок вдруг почувствовал, что у него из-под ног уходит земля, а сам он становится невесомым, его раздувает, как воздушный шарик, подхватывает ветром и несёт куда-то к собачьим чертям. Пусть уже сегодня к вечеру он снова поддастся своим несбыточным грёзам, фантазиям, которым не суждено быть правдой, но конкретно в эту минуту Брок был счастлив — он чувствовал в Стиве омегу.  
С трудом, мешая друг другу, они подняли машину и усадили Стива. Бойцы ещё не прошли весь маршрут, о чём Брок сообщил Джеку и велел контролировать всё до конца. Джек козырнул, и Брок завёл мотор. Ему нужно было сдать Роджерса врачам, чтобы избежать возможных проблем: сбил Капитана, сотряс ему мозг, да ещё и доставил в травмпункт с опозданием — это грозило нехилой встряской от начальства. То, что начальством был и Роджерс тоже, ситуацию усугубляло, а не спасало.  
— Я в порядке, — пытался достучаться до него Стив. — Лучше отвези до базы.  
— Конечно, — даже не подумал послушаться Брок. — И получить выговор от кого-нибудь уровня Фьюри за царапины на национальном символе. Дешевле флаг обоссать.  
Даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы представить, как скривился Стив от этого святотатства. Брок злорадно ухмыльнулся, пользуясь тем, что никто не видит. Это было мелкой местью, уколом иголки за то, что он сам испытывал все эти месяцы. Брок не был мстительным, но и святым не был тоже. Роджерс, даже сам не зная, издевался над ним, а Брок всего лишь немного пошутил.  
Прикосновение горячей ладони обожгло сквозь форменную куртку и футболку. Брок вздрогнул, дёрнулся, неудачно перехватив руль, и машина снова пошла к чертям. Левый борт чуть накренился, передние колёса противно завизжали, а мокрая поутру трава превратилась для машины в подобие катка. Брок вывернул руль вправо до упора, снова влево, играя с газом. Машина стала двигаться медленнее, но всё равно уходила в занос. Брок сражался с рулём и педалями, пытаясь вырулить обратно, когда за спиной мелькнуло что-то неразборчивое, а в следующую секунду раздался разрывавший уши скрежет.  
Движение замедлилось, потом ещё и ещё, пока машина наконец не остановилась. В воздухе разносился запах горелых покрышек. Мотор ещё работал, но вхолостую, и Брок тут же выключил его, дёрнул ручник. Машину качнуло, и Брок, обернувшись, понял, что Роджерс на ходу схватил её за задний борт, да ещё и поднял, гася движение задних колёс. Брок смотрел на него, обливаясь ледяным потом. Роджерс побелел: ловить машины на полном ходу даже для него было испытанием. Брок, не чувствуя тела, кое-как выбрался на землю, с трудом выпрямился и на дрожащих ногах подошёл к стоявшему за машиной Стиву.  
— Ты как? — только и смог спросить он, заворожённо глядя на погнутый металл борта, на котором, казалось, можно было даже отпечатки пальцев разобрать. Стив не ответил, отцепился от машины и за пару шагов оказался рядом с Броком, вцепился в воротник куртки и встряхнул.  
В голове помутилось, Брок схватил Роджерса за грудки, сграбастав свободную футболку. Они так и стояли, прожигая друг друга взглядами, а у Брока адреналин зашкалил настолько, что заставил забыть даже о постоянном полувозбуждённом состоянии.  
— Какого чёрта, Рамлоу?  
Стив прижал его к себе, требовательно смотрел в глаза, а Брок вдруг поплыл башкой. Он мог поклясться на Библии и Конституции — нюх его не обманывал. Роджерс, взмокший и раздраконенный минувшей опасностью, не пах — он вонял омегой. Каждая открытая часть тела, вспотевшая грудь и подмышки, впадинка под горлом — всё сейчас источало ни с чём не сравнимый запах омеги.  
— Ох, блядь, — вдруг застонал Брок, глядя Стиву в глаза. — Блядский мой боже...  
Он крепче схватил футболку Стива, дёрнул его на себя, преодолевая сопротивление железобетонного тела. Стив, вдруг обмякнув, позволил Броку вжаться себе в шею.  
— Блядь, блядь, — ошарашенно шептал Брок, ненасытно вдыхая становящийся всё чётче запах. Он водил носом по шее Стива, тыкался под ухо, схватил за затылок и держал, пока обнюхивал волосы. — Господе боже, блядь...  
— ...господа всуе, — вдруг донеслось до слуха Брока, а он даже не понял, что услышал, потому что пялился на бледного Роджерса, замершего в его руках. На фоне этой бледности два пятна болезненного румянца на его скулах казались мазками краски.  
— Роджерс, — выдохнул Брок, теряя рассудок. — Какой у тебя статус?  
— Это не ваше...  
— Статус! — рявкнул Брок, теряя терпение. Стив вдруг охнул и чуть пошатнулся, но Брок сумел его удержать. — Статус, Роджерс!  
— Только выше по званию, — невпопад сказал Стив и встряхнул головой, прогоняя из глаз туман, отпустил Брока и пытался было отступить, но тот не позволил. Он сильнее вцепился в футболку, дёрнул на себя с такой силой, что даже Роджерс не устоял и почти рухнул на него. Теперь их лица были ровно напротив, и Брок, шипя, повторил:  
— Твой статус!  
— М-оме... — Стив снова не договорил, но лишь потому, что Брок с диким рыком впился в его губы, требовательно размыкая и втираясь между ними языком.  
Только этого и не хватало в его без того безумной жизни: услышать, как Стив, блядь, Роджерс задушено стонал ему в рот, позволяя трахать себя языком и подаваясь под крепкую хватку ладоней на шее. Брок будто взорвался изнутри, когда понял, что не чувствует сопротивления. Вся накопленная за чёртовы бесконечные месяцы жажда сконцентрировалась в груди, и он пытался потушить её, терзая рот Стива. Брок был ненасытен, вылизывая и прикусывая губы, скользя языком по нёбу Стива, толкаясь чуть не до горла. Возбуждение, окатив будто ливень, пропитало всё тело, член встал как по команде, и Брок, толкнув Стива на задний борт машины, вжался в него, словно пытаясь слиться на молекулярном уровне. Стив чуть раздвинул ноги, обретя опору под спиной, и Брок втёрся ему между бёдер, чувствуя возле своего возбуждённого члена такой же твёрдый член Стива.  
— Господи, спасибо, — едва не со слезами прошептал Брок Стиву в рот, отпустил футболку и тут же схватился за скрытую свободными штанами задницу. Круглые ягодицы удобно легли в ладони, и Брок сжал их, чувствуя сопротивление упругой плоти. Говорить осмысленно больше не получалось, Брок только стонал, не размыкая поцелуй, и тискал Стива за зад, то разводя, то прижимая друг к другу ягодицы. Он почувствовал кончиками пальцев что-то влажное и чуть не сгорел дотла, едва понял, что это может быть. Оторвавшись от распухших и неприлично заалевших губ Стива, Брок дёрнул шнурок завязок, ослабил резинку и запустил под неё обе ладони, тут же проскальзывая ими под резинку трусов.  
Ощущения не обманули. Между ягодиц Стива было мокро, так сильно, что смазка пропитала хлопок белья, чуть вымочила штаны изнутри. Брок скользнул указательными пальцами между ягодиц, упёрся в сочащийся смазкой анус, и тут его будто закоротило. Он обводил припухшие края, стараясь не задеть ногтями, Стив выгнул шею, невидяще уставился в небо и издал настолько непотребный звук, что у Брока почти полностью набух узел.  
— Господь всемогущий, прими мою душу, — чуть не зарыдал от восторга Брок. Это было не просто лучшим ответом на его грешные мольбы. Это было гораздо больше, чем он вообще мог вытерпеть, не сдохнув к чертям. — Стив, Стив...  
Брок бормотал его имя, шептал какие-то пошлые нежности между тем, как вылизывал его губы или толкался в рот языком. Он никак не мог успокоиться, ему было мало, руки дрожали от нетерпения и неверия в то, что тающее под ладонями тело — тело Стива, готовое, ждущее, требующее завершения этого безумия.  
Брок едва смог оторваться от влажного жаркого рта, посмотрел на Стива так, словно впервые видел. Всё существо требовало развернуть его спиной к себе, нагнуть и, сдёрнув штаны, вмазаться членом в текущий зад. Стив был словно пьяный: взгляд помутился, глаза чуть косили, изо рта вырывались хриплые стоны вместо осмысленной речи. Он горел, румянец затопил щеки и шею, скрывался под воротом футболки. Стив вжимался в пах Брока членом, тёрся об него, буквально умолял о случке, и лучшим завершением мучений Брока было бы дать ему это...  
Но леденящее душу осознание того, какую херню они творили на открытой площадке тренировочной базы, заставило прекратить. Тело протестовало до последнего, руки пришлось расцеплять невиданным усилием воли, и Брок напоследок коротко толкнулся между ног Стива, а потом окончательно отступил.  
— Садись в машину, — попросил он, не веря тому, что сам же говорил. — Тебе нужно к врачу. Боюсь, я тебе мозги точно встряхнул.  
Стив смотрел на него, как на помешанного, нёсшего какую-то чушь, потом перевёл взгляд ниже: на свой пах, где серая ткань спортивок натянулась на торчащем идеально ровно вверх члене, потом на топорщащуюся ширинку Брока.  
— Рамлоу!? — в голосе его смешались злость и нетерпение, но Брок, понимая, что ему самому неплохо бы сдаться мозговедам, отошёл и сел за руль.  
— В машину, капитан, — велел он, и Стив, чуть отрезвев и оправившись, сам перепрыгнул через дверцу заднего сиденья.  
Брок вёл, мечтая только том, чтоб врезаться в какое-нибудь дерево покрепче, чтобы сразу сдохнуть или хотя бы вставить мозг на место. Он улыбался, как безумный, глядя на дорогу перед собой, всё ещё не веря, что действительно выпустил из рук текущего Стива Роджерса. Омегу Стива Роджерса. Эпицентр своих фантазий и желаний Стива Роджерса, который готов был дать ему прямо там.  
Брок ущипнул себя за запястье, зашипел от боли, убеждаясь, что это ему не снилось. Легче всё равно не стало. Он дважды поступил, как последний мудак: сначала вымучил из Роджерса его статус, о котором лучше было бы никому не знать, а потом довёл до края, помучил обоих стояком, не закончив дело. Будь Брок другим человеком, он бы себе врезал.  
Но вместо этого он со всем почтением довёз Роджерса до медпункта, сам проводил внутрь и сдал на руки местным коновалам, сопроводив всё коротким рапортом о произошедшем. Встретившись напоследок с пылающим от негодования взглядом Стива, Брок вздохнул и вышел, пытаясь надышаться воздухом за пределами пропахшего спиртом и лекарствами медпункта. Он смотрел на небо, давшее ему всё, о чём Брок мечтал последние дохрена месяцев, и смеялся над собственной непутёвостью и идиотизмом, позволившим выпустить из рук возбуждённого Стива Роджерса.  
Омегу Роджерса.  
Брок хмыкнул. В итоге всего было и что-то хорошее. В конце концов, он не был геем. Разве это не хорошо?

В том, что Брок мог с уверенностью считать себя натуралом, было больше плохого, чем хорошего. Раньше между ним и Роджерсом была одна главная преграда, и было очень легко представлять себе горячие сцены, трезво осознавая, что на самом деле ничего между ними не будет. Сейчас же Брока нервно трясло, стоило только вспомнить свои ладони под бельём Роджерса, его смазку на своих пальцах. Брок чувствовал себя идиотом — и был им, потому что никто в здравом уме не додумался бы отлепиться от потёкшей омеги. Омеги, на которую дрочил в две руки на протяжении полугода.  
А Брок смог. Преодолел. Показал себя настоящим джентльменом — и полным дебилом.  
Оттолкнул Стива, который тёк ему на пальцы, оживляя этим самую несбыточную из фантазий. Стива, чей член упирался Броку в живот. Чьё тело плавилось от близости тела возбуждённого альфы.  
Брок невесело рассмеялся, что было совсем глупо, потому что всё то время, когда он вспоминал утреннее происшествие, по телевизору транслировали сводки из той жопы мира, где Брок успел оттолкнуть Стива от гранаты. После их визита в раскладе сил ничего не поменялось. Гибли люди, горели дома, даже новостники были теми же, которых Брок встречал на базе.  
А вот в личной жизни Брока всё изменилось за считанные минуты, в которые он перестал себя контролировать. Однажды почувствовав Стива, невозможно было не думать о нём постоянно. Если раньше Брок нормально функционировал почти половину времени, незанятого работой, то сейчас это значение упало до нуля.  
Единственным, кого он видел перед собой, был Роджерс.  
Единственное, о чём думал — о близости Роджерса.  
Это просто обязано было закончиться катастрофой. Именно ей и закончилось.

— Брок, ты ничего не забыл?  
"Себя", "мозги", "инстинкт самосохранения", мысленно продолжил Брок, но вместо этих ответов поднял глаза на Джека, странно мявшегося на пороге кабинета, и спросил:  
— Например?  
— Например, бронь в пабе, потому что у тебя сегодня день рождения.   
Брок действительно забыл. За всем случившимся сегодня мысль о хорошей гулянке выветрилась сама собой. Сложно было соображать и продолжать жить, как нормальный человек, когда голова была полностью занята внутренним созерцанием текущего Роджерса. С одной поправкой к реальности: в фантазиях Брока Стив был голым, стоял на коленях и упирался в кровать грудью, а руками раздвигал ягодицы, чтобы Брок мог полюбоваться щедро смазанной дыркой.  
— Я не хочу, — устало вздохнул он и поглубже сполз вниз по креслу. — Погуляйте без меня.  
Джек ошарашенно молчал. Такой подставы он не мог ожидать. Но что поделать, если Брок сегодня всех удивлял. Особенно, себя.  
— Не хочу.  
Брок снова закрыл глаза и вызвал в голове образ Стива, смотрящего на него из-за плеча. Весь белый, будто сливочный — и только на щеках яркие пятна. И дырка, тёмно-розовая, совсем мокрая, вызывающая в душе одновременно и прилив нежности, и острейший приступ возбуждения. Брок сполз ещё ниже, почти полностью спрятавшись под столом, широко раздвинул ноги и часто задышал, пытаясь справиться с эрекцией. Не выходило, возбуждение, так долго копившееся в нём, нарастало, крушило всё внутри, как бешеное торнадо, и от муки на глазах Брока чуть не выступили слёзы. Он не сдержался и едва слышно застонал.  
Едва слышно.  
Но Джек не мог не услышать.  
— Э, Брок, Брок!  
Джек наклонился над столом, пощёлкал перед лицом Брока пальцами, но тот не смог открыть глаза.  
— Сдай меня в дурку. Друг ты мне или говно?  
— Придётся, — задумчиво сказал Джек. — Чтоб нормальный Брок от пьянки отказался? Точно пора мозгоправам сдаваться.  
— Или пристрели.  
— Или пристрелю.  
За что Брок уважал Джека, так это за прямоту и готовность всегда прийти другу на помощь.  
Идея о разрывной в голову была несказанно хороша, немного утешила кипящего, как чайник, Брока, но картинка с голым раскрытым Роджерсом снова победила его сознание. Брок сидел с закрытыми глазами, телом оставаясь в кабинете, а душой и воображением был там: позади раскрывшегося перед ним Роджерса, так отчаянно ждавшего его члена. Дырка пульсировала, темнела от приливавшей крови, тёмный от возбуждения член тяжело качался между раздвинутых бёдер. Броку пришлось с силой укусить себя за язык, чтобы хоть немного отрезветь, но не выходило.  
Эта чёртова задница, молочная, налитая, упругая и невинная, заставляла Брока слепнуть своей идеальностью...  
Поняв, Брок резко открыл глаза и выпрямился, утыкаясь грудью в стол. Джек, не отходивший от него, снова метнулся навстречу, думая, что у Брока или сердечный приступ, или аппендицит, или ещё какая-то херня из самого неприятного. Он мельтешил перед глазами, говорил что-то, но Брок совершенно его не слышал.  
Невинная.  
Невинная, твою-то мать!  
Роджерс!  
Брок лихорадочно прокручивал в голове что-то, пытаясь понять, насколько его ебическая фантазия соврала, но не понимал. На его стороне было то, что от Роджерса слишком сладко для его нюха пахло. Невинно. Непомечено. Не такой запах у занятой омеги, но невинно? Брок тоже не всех подряд кусал. Точнее, всего дважды — и каждый раз в законном браке. Роджерс точно не был официально помечен, но это не отменяло простой человеческой ебли без метки.  
Брок всё пытался понять, то ли ангелы ему в уши напели, то ли он в реальности спятил настолько, что воображал невесть что. Но всё равно не понимал. Опыт подсказывал, что не могло быть такого. Не мог Роджерс не трахаться, слишком уж красивым и горячим он был. С другой стороны, Брок до последнего, пока не почувствовал смазку на руках, не верил, что он омега.  
Мысль немедленно бежать и добывать файл личного дела Роджерса, Брок отмёл. Хакер из него был, как из говна конфета, а получать информацию привычным путём — через приставление пистолета к виску заинтересованного в сохранении жизни человека — на базе ЩИТа было глупо даже для него.  
Но верна ли была догадка или нет, Брока всё равно трясло от одной только мысли.  
Стив.  
Роджерс.  
Немечен.  
Эрекция за секунды набрала сил баллов на двенадцать по десятибалльной шкале.  
— Брок! Брок, блядь!  
До сознания Брока всё же дошло, что Джек ещё рядом и продолжал суетиться, чтобы вернуть его в сознание. Брок сфокусировал на нём взгляд, проморгался и наконец немного осмысленно осмотрелся, понимая, где и когда находится.  
— Тебя точно нужно в дурку сдать. Ты бы себя видел. Едва слюни не текут.  
Брок, поверив, вытер рот — совершенно сухой. Джек со звонким хлопком ударил себя по лбу.  
— Тебе точно нужно выпить.  
— Было бы неплохо нажраться, как последней твари, — признался Брок.  
Услышав это, Джек просветлел.  
— Как раз это и планируется.

— Джек, выйдем.  
Брок, не дожидаясь — и не реагируя на детские подначки про "Девочки всегда ходят в туалет вдвоём" — вышел из-за стола и направился к выходу. После того пиздеца, что устроили его бойцы, решив угодить шефу и позвав на гулянку Роджерса, он отчаянно нуждался хотя бы в капле свежего воздуха. Потому что Роджерсом провонял весь паб: каждый стол, стул, барная стойка, даже пиво. Всё, что Брок ел и пил, казалось до приторности сладким, настолько сильно Роджерс отравил собой атмосферу.  
На улице, несмотря на вечер, всё равно было жарко, и Брок не понял, почему Джек, едва ступив на крыльцо, натянул прихваченную с собой куртку. Брок как сидел, так и вышел в одной форменной футболке и лёгких штанах.  
— Какого хрена, Джеки? — устало спросил Брок, стоя к нему спиной и пялясь на тёмный сквер напротив бара. — Что за приколы?  
— Ты о чём?  
— О Роджерсе. Какого чёрта вы его позвали?  
Джек помолчал несколько секунд, раздумывая, а Брок спиной чувствовал, как у того извилины в голове шевелились. Получалось плохо. Слишком давно ими не пользовались, и всё заржавело.  
— Я спросил, — Брок резко обернулся к Джеку и смотрел на него сверху вниз, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Джек, почуяв ярость альфы, будто уменьшился, смотрел на него настороженно и молчал. Когда всё же открыл рот, Брок решил, что молчание было лучше.  
— Он же наш, — сказал Джек. Он не понимал, почему приходится объяснять очевидное. — Он же в команде.  
— Нихуя, блядь, — прошипел сквозь зубы Брок. — Нет нас в его команде. Ни у кого из нас нет железного панциря, зелёного уебана в голове, молота или ёбаного волшебства. Ни капли.  
Брок подошёл к Джеку и ткнул пальцем в солнечное сплетение, испытав гадкое удовольствие от гримасы боли на его лице.  
— Вы, блядь, не чувствуете, что ли? Вас нужно сдать на поверку статусов? Ты не чуешь, как он пахнет?  
Джек обернулся на дверь бара, будто пытался на ней найти ответ, но лицо его было всё таким же идиотским, и этим очень сильно бесило Брока.  
— В каком смысле пахнет? Вроде нормально всё, ни пота, ни изо рта.  
Брок недоверчиво рассмеялся, пытаясь понять: это Джек так уродски пошутил или правда идиот.  
— Ты чувствуешь, как он пахнет? Здесь же всё провоняло омегой!  
Джек выпучил глаза, отступил на шаг, снова обернулся на вход в паб.  
— Тебе мерещится, что от Роджерса пахнет омегой? Брок? Ты ничего не хочешь объяснить?  
— Прибить тебя хочу, долбоёба, а не объяснить, — устало сообщил Брок. Он тоже смотрел на дверь, решая, возвращаться на собственный праздник или свалить по-тихому, чтобы забиться в нору и поскулить от невыносимости бытия. Находиться рядом с Роджерсом было физически больно, руки чесались от желания схватить его, в груди рождался собственнический рык, едва он видел, как кто-то из команды разговаривал с ним, заставлял улыбаться и шутить в ответ. Брок ненавидел каждого из своих и отчаянно гнал это от себя, но безуспешно. Желание, которое вызывал в нём Роджерс, было простым и понятным, шедшим из глубин веков и первобытных инстинктов.  
Никто не должен приближаться к его ещё не помеченной омеге, никто не должен трогать его и разговаривать с ним.  
В этот самый момент, когда до Брока дошло, что именно родилось в его голове, дверь открылась, и на улицу вышел Роджерс.   
— Господа? — с вечной своей ледяной вежливостью спросил он. — Не помешал?  
Джек сказал что-то, но Брок снова не услышал. Он вообще перестал видеть и слышать что-то вокруг себя. Всё внимание было сосредоточено только на одном человеке. Стив стоял возле них, молчал и сверлил Брока взглядом.  
Они оба не заметили, что Джек тактично (как может быть тактичен танк) испарился, оставив их наедине. Возможно, кто-то входил или выходил, едва слышно матерясь из-за дебилов, заблокировавших двери и не собиравшихся уходить, но этого они тоже не слышали.  
— Брок...  
— Я готов тебя убить, — одновременно произнесли они, но продолжил только Брок, потому что Стив мгновенно закрыл рот. — Если я тебя убью, станет легче. А потом и меня линчуют, и это тоже будет намного легче, чем сходить с ума.  
Брок задиристо вскинул голову, чтобы смотреть в глаза неловко молчавшему Стиву, и ждал хоть какой-то реакции: удара, исключительно вежливого посыла к хуям и дальше, ухода. Но Стив всё стоял — стоял и смотрел на Брока. Что именно они оба хотели сообщить друг другу этим переглядыванием, так и осталось бы загадкой, если бы Стив не признался тоже:  
— Я потёк в первый раз после сорок второго.  
Это оглушило Брока. Он спрятал руки в карманы, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, поглубже впиваясь ногтями в ладони, чтобы отрезвить себя, но в голове всё так же шумело и гремело. Он выбирал между двумя путями: схватить Стива и уволочь к себе или сбежать, чего не делал никогда. Поэтому осталось только сказать:  
— К тебе или ко мне?  
Стив осмотрелся, словно прикинул что-то, и уверенно ответил:  
— Ко мне ближе.  
Брок вспыхнул, руки задрожали, и он порадовался, что успел спрятать их, не выдав этим своего состояния. Нужно было вернуться в паб за курткой, но до того, как открыть дверь, он шагнул к Стиву, загоняя его в ловушку, прижал собой к заблокированной створке и схватил правой рукой за шею, заставляя чуть нагнуться.  
— Я не выпущу тебя живым, — пообещал он за один выдох до того, как снова растерзать рот Стива языком.  
Роджерс часто и поверхностно дышал, упираясь в дверь, чтобы не съехать на пол, а Брок заставил себя сосредоточиться и нырнул внутрь. Операция по извлечению их с Роджерсом верхней одежды заняла половину минуты — и полный игнор смешков и предположений команды, почему виновник праздника так быстро и невежливо сваливает. Брок отматерился от них, проигнорировал тяжёлый взгляд Джека, пообещал всё оплатить и сбежал так быстро, что на форменных берцовках искрили подошвы.  
Роджерс так и стоял на крыльце, невидяще глядя куда-то вдаль, но Брок быстро заставил его очнуться, по-хозяйски схватив за задницу. Стив вздрогнул, но Брок успел подставить плечо, а потом и вовсе перехватил за пояс, почти волоча за собой.  
В ожидании крупной пьянки никто из команды, включая Брока, не додумался приехать к пабу на машинах. Но только не Роджерс. Его мотоцикл оказался припаркован тут же, в паре шагов от крыльца и на уважительном расстоянии от гидранта. Брок подавил усмешку, отдал куртку, откуда Роджерс вытащил ключи, а потом сел за руль.  
— Шлемов нет.  
Хоть в чём-то идеальный Капитан шёл против системы. Брок только хмыкнул, сел за ним, покрепче ухватив за бока, и вжался пахом в крепкий зад. От мысли, что бельё Стива снова вымокло от смазки, подскочил пульс, Брок рыкнул и прихватил зубами загривок Стива, снова заставив его вздрогнуть.  
— Не делай так, — Стив с тихим стоном выдохнул, послав по телу Брока волну предвкушения и жара, — пока будем ехать. Точно врежусь.  
— Хорошо, — шёпотом пообещал Брок. — Дотерплю до дома. Но там не готов за себя ручаться. Я сдохнуть готов.  
В подтверждение он толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, вжимаясь в задницу Стива. Они плотно притирались друг к другу, Стив пытался удержать обоих на мотоцикле, уперев в асфальт правую ногу, а Брок схватил его за бока и держал, продолжая давить между ягодиц вставшим членом.   
— Поехали, пожалуйста, — собрав остатки самоконтроля попросил Брок, Стив кивнул, словно сам себе, и завёл мотор.

Ветер шумел в ушах, остужал горячую голову, но Брок всё равно жался к Стиву со спины, крепко хватал за бока и понемногу гладил живот, не рискуя, впрочем, делать что-то больше. Стив не отвлекался, казалось, но Брок чувствовал, как от его прикосновений напрягались мышцы живота, а Стив едва заметно ёрзал на сиденье, будто не знал, то ли ему прижаться к паху Брока, то ли наоборот отодвинуться, чтобы не чувствовать его напряжение. Броку надоело, и он схватил Стива под рёбрами, некрепко, впрочем — не хотел рисковать. Зафиксированный Стив задеревенел, но не отодвинулся, даже рулить стал ровнее. Брока поразило то, с какой готовностью Стив подчиняется приказам, явным или нет, а потом вспомнил и то, как орал на него, требуя послушания — и получал его с лихвой.  
Взамен горячих фантазий о сексе с Кэпом, перетёкших в воспоминания о жаждущей омеге, пришли новые. Брок с упоением думал о том, что Стиву можно приказывать, можно требовать от него, упиваясь сладким подчинением и ответной жаждой. Несгибаемый Капитан, дав волю своей второй сущности, оказался жаден до силы, и Брок не мог понять, как раньше этого не увидел. Столько времени было потеряно. Злость на свою невнимательность и на то, что Стив так долго скрывал свой статус, не давая даже шанса подумать о реальности фантазий, раззадорила Брока.  
Он был возбуждён — а кто бы на его месте не был? Но вместо трепета любовника, ждущего нежной близости, им овладел азарт и интерес, что можно сделать со Стивом, не мстя, но давая ему понять те муки, которые испытывал сам Брок на пути к своему выстраданному счастью. Недолго думая, Брок коротко велел: "Веди спокойно, не отвлекайся", и задрал на Стиве куртку так высоко, как смог. Дотянув её край почти до лопаток, Брок нагнулся и впился зубами в спину Стива. Рот оказался полон его футболки, но под эластичной тканью Броку удалось прихватить кусок кожи. Он сдавил челюсти, чувствуя, как едва заметно дрожит Стив, как напрягаются его мышцы, и прикусил в другом месте.   
Руль нисколько не дрогнул в руках Стива, скорость не снизилась, они летели по дороге идеально ровно, но всё это было полной хернёй. Правдой было только то, как Стив замирал под руками Брока, как отзывался на новые укусы и требовательные поглаживания или щипки. Не вздрагивал, не протестовал, лишь едва слышно поскуливал — но чуткий альфа-слух улавливал каждый затаённый звук.  
Брок задохнулся, когда просунул пальцы под ремень джинсов Стива. Его поясница была мокрой от выступившего пота, кожа обжигала, и Брок пару секунд погрел о неё ладони, но потом упрямо продолжил. Он расстегнул ремень, пока Стив умело лавировал между собравшихся на светофоре машин, следом расстегнул джинсы, освобождая себе место. Удерживая ткань дальше от тела, правую руку Брок просунул внутрь, пролез пальцами под резинку трусов и двумя пальцами погладил копчик и чуть ниже. Его решительность была вознаграждена сдавленным стоном, новой короткой волной дрожи, но больше всего — горячими каплями, оставшимися на пальцах.  
Стив снова тёк, пропитывая смазкой бельё. Он вёл мотоцикл, как было сказано, ни в чём не противоречил приказу. Но выдержка его не справлялась с истинным состоянием. Брок в подтверждение этого обхватил его левой рукой за живот, чуть опустил ладонь и накрыл ей абсолютно твёрдый, горячий даже через слои ткани член.  
— Твою мать, — восхищённо пробормотал Брок, ритмично сжимая его и слыша шумное дыхание, которое Стив уже не мог скрыть. — Стив...  
— Что? — с усилием спросил тот, а Брок не сразу ответил, настолько его заворожило напряжение сильной спины и поджавшегося живота Роджерса.  
— Стив, — наконец смог сказать Брок. — Ты не думай, что сегодня будет легко. Я столько недель всухую на тебя дрочил, что разом отыграюсь. С живого не слезу.  
Брок сам не знал, чего хотел добиться этим признанием. Ему нужно было дать понять Стиву, что этой ночью его ждёт ураган накопленной Броком за несколько месяцев страсти. Но сильнее — почуять, как Стив поддастся на это, покажет собой, что не против и ждёт обещанного не меньше. И Брок был удовлетворён реакцией. Стив резко вильнул вправо, проехал ещё полквартала и остановился у короткой аллейки, въехав под тень деревьев, которую не разрушал даже свет фонарей.  
Он толкнул подставку, установил мотоцикл, а Брок чуть покосился из-за наклона сиденья. Стив не стал объяснять и ждать, пока Брок додумается, рванул его за края расстёгнутой куртки, стащив с мотоцикла, толкнул к ближайшему дереву и прижал всем телом так плотно, что Брок чувствовал через одежду бугристую кору.  
— Думаешь, тебе одному было тяжело? — распаренный, совершенно расхристанный Стив с горящими в темноте глазами, пылающим румянцем, взъерошенными от быстрой езды волосами был невероятно, сверхъестественно горяч. Он был вершиной самого недоступного и возбуждающего, что Брок видел за всю жизнь.  
Терпеть не осталось возможности. Брок с хриплым рыком толкнул его в грудь, ловко перехватил за корпус и уже сам вжал в дерево. Парой уже отрепетированных пинков по щиколоткам он заставил Стива раздвинуть ноги, втёрся между бёдер, прижимаясь стояком к такому же твёрдому члену, потёрся, заводя до немыслимых высот их общее возбуждение, и впился в красные истерзанные нетерпеливым Стивом губы.  
Роджерс был таким сладким, что сводило челюсти. Все ждущие омеги были такими, но Стив побил рекорды. Будто ваниль, мёд и щепотка корицы, его вкус был иссушающе сладким и чуть терпким. Брок врывался в его рот, вылизывал и дразнил, заставлял сражаться с собой. Он обхватил Стива за бока, крепко сжал руки, давая почувствовать свою силу, пусть и не такую безграничную, как у Капитана Сыворотка, но усиленную стократно нетерпением и желанием подчинить. Стив плавился, втекал Броку прямо под кожу, не стеснялся и сам лапал, куда дотягивался, успев ощупать всё от бёдер до лопаток, вытащил из-под ремня штанов футболку и одновременно задрал куртку. Брок отпустил его и тут же перехватил за запястья, чтобы придержать и дать обоим немного успокоиться. Но не рассчитал — Стив был намного сильнее, о чём Брок чуть не забыл.  
Треск разорванной ткани оглушил и разнёсся вокруг на десятки футов. Брок вздрогнул, когда холодный воздух обжёг взмокшую кожу, но Стив убрал руки, и куртка, задранная до подмышек, сползла, сохраняя вокруг тела Брока тепло.  
— Блядь, — восхищённо выдохнул Брок. — Я так тебя выебу, капитан, что даже сыворотка не спасёт. Ещё пощады попросишь на моём члене.  
Стив откинулся на многострадальное дерево и выдал душераздирающий и яйцевыворачивающий стон, от которого расплавиться должно было полгорода. Брок точно. Заглушая эту песню сирены, он снова прильнул к Стиву, заткнул его поцелуем и ещё несколько минут просто наслаждался толчками твёрдого толстого члена в свой. Опасался Брок только запускать руки Стиву в джинсы, чтобы ненароком не спустить прямо так, в штаны. Возможность снова почувствовать на пальцах потёки смазки сожгла его дотла, нервные окончания словно искрили, в голове явно замкнуло. Он с трудом заставил себя отлепиться от замученного Стива, который удерживался ровно только благодаря стволу дерева, к которому был прижат.  
— Я поведу, — решил Брок, ощупал Стива и вытащил из кармана ключи.  
Протестов не последовало. Роджерс послушно сел сзади, сжал бёдра Брока своими, руками обхватил за грудь и живот и уткнулся лицом в куртку. Со Стивом, окружившим его собой, ночная прохлада мгновенно сменилась иссушающей жарой. В задницу упирался член, и Брок в очередной раз подумал, что хреновый из него всё же вышел натурал. Такой член подошёл бы альфе, круто бы смотрелся с крупным узлом, а достался Стиву — самому ненормальному омеге Вселенной.  
Брок проглотил слюни, пообещав себе, что сегодня несомненно выебет этот член своим ртом, завёл мотоцикл и вывел его на дорогу, а потом лишь слушал подсказки Стива, без промедления везя их к самому вожделенному месту на свете — кровати.

Парковался Стив сам, закрепил мотоцикл на подставке, взбежал по небольшой лестнице крыльца к двери в восьмиквартирный дом, где, как выяснилось, жил. Брок, дожидаясь его у входа, осматривался вокруг. Тихий район, старая застройка красного кирпича из тех, где недвижимость с годами становилась только дороже. Припаркованные тут и там автомобили выше среднего класса. Уже тёмные по ночному времени окна. Только над дверью горел фонарь, причудливо обвитый крепкой узорной решёткой. Стив открыл дверь, впуская Брока внутрь, поднялся на второй этаж, даже не оглядываясь. Брок, будто на крыльях, спешил за ним. Они не сказали друг другу ни слова, пока не ввалились в квартиру Стива, и уже там Брок дал себе волю.  
Протирать Роджерсом первые попавшиеся поверхности, похоже, становилось его новой — и любимой — привычкой. Брок снова толкнул его на дверь, и та не издала ни звука, ни скрипа — явно делалась с расчётом на сверхсилу хозяина квартиры. Брок не втирался в Роджерса до склеившейся кожи, лишь зафиксировал собой и просто водил ладонями по рукам и животу, гладил бёдра. Стив смотрел на него чуть сверху, но молчал, хотя Брок заметил и чуть дрожавшую нижнюю губу, и вырывавшееся со свистом дыхание. Стив горел, горел и хотел его, ровно так, как Броку мечталось когда-то уже очень давно — вчера. Брок провёл по задней части его бёдер, подхватил под ягодицами, надавил пальцами на шов джинсов и пьяно улыбнулся, чувствуя лёгкую влажность.  
К гадалке не ходи — раздразнённый этим днём Стив пошло и щедро тёк.  
Брок сделал шаг назад, сдёрнул в него куртку и оставил висеть на руках, чтобы мешать им двигаться. Стив был в чёрной форменной футболке ЩИТа с едва заметной вышивкой эмблемы на правой стороне груди. Но не она интересовала Брока. Расстегнув пуговицу на джинсах (Роджерс так и ехал с расстёгнутой по дороге ширинкой), Брок сдёрнул и их, и по бёдрам джинсы свалились к щиколоткам, открывая белые бёдра, покрытые светло-русым пушком. Стив весь был из контрастов: на белой коже чёрные брифы из стандартного обмундирования — и тоже с дурацким орланом эмблемы — смотрелись вызывающе горячо. Верхний край открывал пушистый живот, густую дорожку волос, а чёрная ткань натягивалась на ровно лежащем члене, обрисовывала головку.  
Снова захотелось отсосать, но Брок стоически записал это желание в длинный список того, что сделает с Роджерсом потом.  
— Раздевайся, — сказал Брок, проходя в комнату. По пути он снял свою куртку, стащил через голову футболку, наклонился, чтобы развязать шнурки, и из этого, самого неудобного положения, посмотрел назад. Стив уже стоял рядом почти полностью голым. — Ох, бля...  
Брок не тратил больше времени, рванул шнурки, стянул обувь вместе с носками, освободился от штанов и белья. Он вытянулся рядом со Стивом, смотрел на него голодным взглядом и не понимал, как человек может быть настолько сексуальным.  
Стив так и остался в задранной до рёбер футболке и брифах, будто фотографировался для календаря ЩИТа. В этом облачении его ноги казались ещё длиннее, а талия тоньше, особенно по сравнению с широченными плечами, на которых футболка натягивалась, как кожа на барабане. Рукава обтягивали мускулы, а плотно прижатый ворот делал шею ещё белее и длиннее. Брока словно молниями било, пока он медленно ласкал взглядом тело Стива, заклиниваясь на открытых участках кожи.  
Будто кто-то дал подержать Мону Лизу или статую Давида — полные руки совершенства.  
— Повернись, пожалуйста, — севшим голосом попросил Брок.  
Стив встряхнулся, будто не понимал слов, посмотрел на Брока с удивлением, и тому пришлось рукой показать, чего хочет. Стив, не сводя взгляда, повернулся, встал спиной, а из-за плеча продолжал смотреть на Брока.  
Только Брок этого уже не видел. Всё его внимание сосредоточилось на мокром пятне на брифах. Смазка пропитала ткань, чуть не процеживалась сквозь неё, собираясь густыми тяжёлыми каплями в промежности. Брок глухо завыл.  
Стоя на пороге возможности получить всё то, чего безумно и безнадёжно хотел долгие месяцы, он медлил и трясся, неожиданно боясь подступиться к уже готовому и ждущему его Стиву.  
— Брок? — позвал тот, но без ответа.  
Брок медленно опустился на колени, удерживаясь за бёдра Стива, уткнулся лицом в изгиб поясницы, чувствуя дурманящий запах смазки и феромонов, и глухо выл, пытаясь не выдать, как дрожали руки. Он мял пальцами бока Стива, бёдра, вминал ладони в крепкий живот, продолжая прижиматься к его коже полностью открытым ртом, словно в тщетной попытке проглотить его аромат. Головка члена мазала по животу, набухающий узел отдавал болью от бесцельного возбуждения. Ему нужно было оказаться внутри, запечатать собой Стива, растянуть его вокруг себя, а Брок всё медлил.  
Заставив себя очнуться и вынырнуть из провала собственных желаний, Брок снова поднялся на ноги, игнорируя то, как колени непослушно гнулись в обратную сторону. Брок приник к спине Стива, обхватил его левой рукой за грудь, а правой за живот, прижал к себе так плотно, что член вмялся в мокрую ткань брифов, оказавшись в опасной близости от сочившейся смазкой задницы.  
— Брок, Брок, — с тихим стоном подался к нему Стив, выгибаясь в объятиях так, чтобы плотнее прижаться к напряжённому члену. Брок прикусил его шею под затылком, сжал челюсти так плотно, что причинял боль, но Стив реагировал на неё совершенно неправильно. Вместо протеста, он издал ещё один тихий, с едва заметным подскуливанием стон, обжёг ладони Брока и обмяк в его руках. Брок поражённо смотрел на то, как кожа Стива краснела, заливая румянцем сначала щёки, потом полностью всё лицо, сосредоточилась на вмиг покрасневших губах, а потом растеклась по всему телу. Брок опустил руку, положил ладонь на пах Стива и не удивился, почувствовав под ней ещё одно мокрое пятно.  
— Хэй, хэй, детка! — требовательно позвал он, понимая, что на другое обращение потерявшийся Стив уже не отреагирует. Тот и правда с трудом поднял голову, чуть не со скрипом обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с Броком и покраснел ещё сильнее, хотя это было физически невозможно. — Ты просто космос, детка.  
Стив хмыкнул, набрал полную грудь воздуха и шумно выдохнул, постепенно возвращаясь к реальности. Он выпрямился, освободился от объятий Брока и сделал шаг вперёд только для того, чтобы тут же развернуться к нему.  
Было что-то невообразимо горячее в том, как Стив выглядел в полностью мокром белье. Футболка и та пропиталась потом, пошло подчёркивая напряжённые соски и облепляя скульптурно вылепленный торс. Давид Микеланджело снова некстати всплыл в полыхающем разуме Брока, но его образ тут же потускнел по сравнению с настоящим идеалом.  
— Разденься, — велел Брок, и Стив, не тратя времени, тут же стянул через голову футболку и смахнул с бёдер бельё.  
Даже после оргазма он не растерял возбуждения. Член, лишь немного потерявший крепость, всё ещё торчал, крайняя плоть закрывала едва ли треть головки. Во рту Брока снова скопилась слюна, которую не грех было бы потратить на охуительный минет, настолько сладким и манящим выглядел член Стива.  
— В кровать.  
Стив послушно развернулся и пошёл вперёд, а Брок, прижав вертикально стоящий член к животу, поспешил за ним, не сводя по пути глаз с мерно качавшихся ягодиц. Белых, сахарных, поблескивавших смазкой в неверном свете единственной работавшей сейчас в квартире лампы холла. Стив шёл, не сбиваясь, а вот Брок уже едва ли не путался в ногах, забывая, как ходить — разум, лишённый толкового притока крови, мутило. Стив распахнул дверь в спальню, зажёг ночники, стоявшие на прикроватных тумбах, а Брока чуть не ослепило даже таким блёклым светом.  
Стив шагнул на высокую кровать, прошёл по ней до центра и лёг ровно на середину. Он опёрся на руки, оставаясь в полусидящем положении, и смотрел на Брока с болезненным ожиданием. Брок же не мог насмотреться на идеальное тело, готовое для него и ждущее, не мог отвести глаз от блестевших глаз Стива и его искусанных красных губ. Всякое желание измучить, извести Стива в отместку за свои мучения, вмиг пропало. Осталось только нетерпение и бескрайнее восхищение, щедро перемешанное с влюблённостью, которую Брок совершенно точно не ждал от себя. Он успел забыть, когда в последний раз чувствовал хоть что-то похожее, не то, что по силе, а по факту. Стив своим появлением будто перечеркнул то, что проживал Брок за всю жизнь, заменял собой всё, подчинял, словно божество.  
Броку хотелось преодолеть последние футы до кровати на коленях, припасть к ногам Стива и покрыть их поцелуями, чтобы так высказать своё восхищение, но он устоял перед этим соблазном. Чувствуя на себе горячий изучающий взгляд, он подошёл к кровати, точно так же, как её хозяин, поднялся на неё и опустился на колени между чуть раздвинутых ног Стива. Тот смотрел настороженно, не зная, чего ждать от Брока, наблюдал за каждым его движением, хотя их было совсем немного. Брок аккуратно подхватил его ноги за лодыжки, раздвинул их достаточно для того, чтобы лечь, а потом подтянулся, проезжаясь всем телом сначала по покрывалу, потом по бёдрам Стива, его животу, чтобы в итоге полностью накрыть собой. Не давая расслабиться, Брок провёл ладонью по шее, скользнул под неё, фиксируя голову Стива, и наклонился к его лицу, жарко выдыхая в губы. Стив раскрыл их, острый кончик языка то и дело выскальзывал между ними, чтобы увлажнить, и в очередной такой раз Брок быстро наклонился и прихватил его губами, сразу втягивая в рот. Он посасывал язык, гладил его по нежной нижней части, всё плотнее прижимаясь губами к открывшемуся шире рту. Стив вздыхал, его грудь под грудью Брока ходила ходуном. Стив не знал, куда деть руки, обхватил Брока так крепко, что чуть не выбил дух, и не отпускал, пока они целовались, словно пытаясь напиться или надышаться друг другом. Брок ликовал от осознания равной страсти и голода, которые испытывал Стив к нему. Это возбуждало, отдавалось щекоткой под рёбрами, тело словно теряло вес, и Брок схватил Стива за плечо, одновременно удерживая ладонь под его шеей, чтобы не воспарить — а этого очень хотелось. Словно он был в раю, словно тишина вокруг наполнилась пением ангельского хора, и быстрый ток крови отдавался в такт этой музыке.  
Брок устроился на Стиве, прижимаясь животом и пахом к его, чувствовал рядом со своим его влажный и твёрдый член. С трудом оторвавшись от зацелованных губ, Брок медленно скользнул ниже, устроился удобнее, уперевшись коленями в кровать по бокам от Стива, и приподнялся. В последний раз он не отказал себе в малом гадком желании. Выпрямившись, он положил ладони на грудные мышцы Стива, зажав соски между пальцами, и несколько раз их сжал. От упругой плоти, податливо вжимавшейся в ладонь, от напряжённых сосков между пальцами пульс зашкалил и сбилось дыхание, а Брок все терзал их, наслаждаясь тем, что на каждое сжатие из распахнутого рта Стива вырывались короткие всхлипы. Стив лежал, чуть запрокинув голову и выгнув шею, и Броку отчаянно хотелось впиться в приглашающую сладкую белизну. Всего раз, на нужном месте, где шея переходила в надплечье, в едва заметный выступ железы, укус которой заставил бы её налиться кровью и остаться тёмной меткой на теле Стива навечно. И больше никто не посмел бы заявить на него права, никто не смог бы оспорить то, что Стив принадлежал Броку.  
Будто приглашая, Стив чуть выгнул шею вбок, но Брок, проклиная всё на свете — и в первую очередь себя — прошептал:  
— Не томи меня, детка. Ты пожалеешь.  
Всплеск разочарования, замутивший глаза Стива, показался ему миражом. Ведь не могло быть такого, что Стив Роджерс разочаровался в том, что его не пометили. Брок был не вправе даже думать об этом. Национальное достояние принадлежало всем и никому, а точнее — только самому Стиву, и не Броку было пользоваться моментом, чтобы утвердить над ним свою силу. Он благодарил судьбу хотя бы за то, что ему позволено быть рядом со Стивом сегодня, чувствовать под собой его горящее тело, его нетерпение, и воздать ему, как положено.  
Брок отпустил грудь Стива, добившись, чтобы соски продолжали торчать, красные и набухшие, облизнулся, глядя на них, но упрямо двинулся ещё ниже, целуя живот и пупок. Густая дорожка русых волос щекотала губы, когда Брок вёл ими вниз, член скользил по покрывалу, которое никто из них даже не удосужился снять. Брок уступил сам себе, когда накрыл ртом ровно лежавший член, облизал его, чувствуя на губах терпкий вкус смазки, вылизал крупную тугую мошонку. Стив вцепился в покрывало, комкая и задирая его, терзал плотную ткань, пока Брок наслаждался вкусом и твёрдостью его члена во рту. Брок провёл ладонями по бёдрам, вниз по внешней стороне, пощекотал под коленями, заставив Стива под собой заёрзать и коротко застонать. Только после этого он выпрямился, крепко схватил Стива за бёдра и дёрнул на себя, заставив тоже проехаться по по кровати. Теперь Стив лежал перед ним полностью раскрытым, Брок устроил его задницей на своих коленях, для чего пришлось сесть на пятки. Руки были свободны, перед Броком маячили приоткрывшиеся ягодицы, и не совместить их оказалось невозможно.  
Брок обвёл двумя пальцами скользкую расслабленную дырку, средним чуть проник внутрь и не встретил сопротивления. В следующий раз он ввёл его полностью, покрутил кистью, заставляя Стива вздрогнуть, а потом добавил указательный и развёл оба пальца внутри. Мышцы поддавались легко, открывались перед вторжением, по пальцам потекла густая смазка. Стив широко распахнул глаза и округлил рот, глядя на Брока немного снизу вверх, потому что голова его оказалась на покрывале. Ему не было видно ничего из того, что Брок делал с его задом, поэтому Стив просто смотрел на лицо Брока и тихо стонал. Брок поглаживал набухшую простату, но не давил сильно, чтобы не вызвать следующий пустой оргазм. Ему хотелось, чтобы Стив кончил на члене, раскрытый и распёртый узлом, чтобы следующий час он плавал в удовольствии, кончая раз за разом.  
Но и отказать себе в маленькой подлой мести, хотя и обещал больше не тянуть, Брок тоже не сумел. Стив так горячо подавался на пальцы, так мягко обнимал их мышцами, так краснел, когда Брок поглаживал простату, что невозможно было устоять. Стив снова перешёл на череду горячих шумных выдохов, грудь часто поднималась и опускалась, гипнотизируя Брока, а тот всё так же мучительно медленно дразнил его пальцами, едва только двигая кистью, чтобы вогнать их внутрь или вытащить.  
— Брок, Брок, — на пределе слышимости шептал Стив, глядя на него горящим взглядом. — Господи, Бро-о-ок!  
Стив наконец опустил голову, вжался затылком в покрывало и зажмурился так сильно, что даже брови сошлись у переносицы. Теперь его задница уже не ласково, а крепко сжималась на пальцах Брока, и тот ускорил движения, добавив третий палец. Он не просто раскрывал Стива — он его трахал быстрыми короткими движениями, проворачивал руку в кисти, раскрывая мышцы, и каждый раз ласкал кончиками пальцев простату. Стив охал, чуть взбрыкивал, но держался за Брока ногами так крепко, что было не двинуться. Брок обхватил левой рукой его член, чуть подрочил, наслаждаясь плавным скольжением мокрого от собственной смазки ствола в кулаке, а правой продолжал трахать, доводя Стива до изнеможения. Тот настолько потерялся в своём желании и бесстыдстве, что теперь сам сжимал и дёргал за соски, уже болезненно тёмные и набухшие.  
У Брока пересохло во рту от того, насколько горела кровь, насколько жарко было в собственном теле. Почувствовав, как по телу Стива одна за другой бежали волны всё более сильной дрожи, он пережал его член у основания и прекратил двигать правой рукой.  
Стив пытался сам насадиться на пальцы, пытался трахнуть себя, пытался толкнуться в кулак Брока, но всё было тщетно. Пока Стив бился перед ним, Брок прикусил изнанку щеки, отрезвляя себя, потому что кончить хотелось больше жизни. Дождавшись, пока Стив немного успокоился и прекратил терзать себя, Брок убрал левую руку и сжал кулак на набухавшем узле. Это было больно, плоть не поддавалась силе или приказам разума, но Брок прилагал всё больше силы, заставляя узел пропасть. Это промедление сыграло со Стивом злую шутку. Выражение его лица, обращённого к Броку, громче любых слов говорило о том, что тот чувствует. Стив усугубил это ещё и частыми хриплыми вдохами, из-за чего его речь казалась пунктирной.  
— Брок, Бро-ох-ок, чёрт... Я не... Не могу, пожалу...  
Брок с затаённым восторгом наблюдал за тем, как Стив пытается попросить, а потом, с трудом отведя взгляд от его полыхавшего лица, посмотрел вниз, на открытый вход. То, как пульсировала и сжималась дырка, выпуская всё больше тягучей смазки, завораживало.  
— Ох, Стив, как сладко ты течёшь, — с восхищением протянул Брок, обводя по кругу раскрытое кольцо мышц. — Так сильно хочешь член.  
Стив завыл. Он выгнулся под Броком, бёдра дрожали от невыносимого даже для суперчеловека напряжения, но вот его задница... Его задница всё ещё была раскрытой, хоть и сжималась в ровном медленном ритме, будто Стив уже заполучил в неё член и пытался обхватить его собой.  
— Мне это нравится, — ухмыльнулся Брок. — Как сильно тебе хочется?  
Он обхватил член и обвёл анус по краю уже головкой члена. Стив кричал всё громче, бормотал что-то, и Брок с восторгом слышал в этой невнятной мешанине стонов и полупроглоченных слов мольбы.  
— Возьми меня, Брок, не тяни. Не тяни! Брок! Пожалуйста! Я не могу, не могу больше... Брок! Брок! Брокброкброк... Пожалуйста, вставь мне...  
— Дери меня черти, как красиво ты поёшь, детка, — похвалил Брок, погладив Стива по бедру.  
На головку уже натекла смазка, возбуждение рвануло вверх с силой Йеллоустонского вулкана, кровь вскипела в один миг, и чёртов узел снова начал набухать. Тянуть дольше Брок не стал. По привычке, он пошарил рукой возле себя, ища квадратный пакетик, и тут же его пронзило пониманием.  
— Презерватив, — тоном, полным бесконечной боли и тоски, произнёс он. — У меня нет резинки.  
Осознание, что всё происходившее было ни к чему, потому что трахнуть Стива не выйдет и придётся действительно обойтись руками и ртом, будто погрузило Брока в ледяную ванну. Узел спал окончательно.  
Стив с трудом сфокусировался на его лице, пару секунд безмолвно рассматривал, ужасаясь, наверно, выражению полной безнадёги, а потом сказал:  
— Я стерилен, — словно давал этим полное разрешение на всё. Это оно и было. Член Брока, да и он сам тут же воспряли.  
Не было лучше новости (и Брок лишь потом осудил себя за эту дебильную радость): трахнуть Стива по-настоящему, чувствуя его на члене без каких-то препятствий, кончать в его горячую мокрую дырку, полностью заполняя его спермой и не вынимая, пока не начнёт хлюпать — это ли было не счастье?  
Брок едва слышно зарычал, отпуская Стива и себя, рванул вверх, задирая его задницу, и Стив сжал бёдра вокруг его поясницы. Брок опёрся левой рукой в кровать, правой придержал член ровно, чтобы без помех толкнуться в разработанный зад. Стив зажмурился, когда широкая головка проникла внутрь, раздвигая мышцы, а когда Брок оказался в нём полностью, не выдержал и закричал.  
Крик был полон тоски и голода, задница сжималась вокруг члена, и Брок на полминуты замер, давай Стиву привыкнуть к заполненности. После пальцев толщина члена могла показаться слишком большой, даже болезненной, а причинять вред Брок точно не хотел. Стив сам двинул бёдрами вниз, когда достаточно расслабился, впустил член до конца и снова сжался, но теперь уже не протестуя, а сладко и крепко.  
Тогда-то Брок и начал двигаться по-настоящему. Быстрыми отточенными движениями он вгонял член в скользкую задницу, точно толкался в простату на каждом движении внутрь, наслаждаясь стонами Стива и его бесконтрольным метанием по кровати, когда он не мог понять, чего хотел больше: потянуться к Броку или схватиться за что-то, чтобы удержать их обоих. Брок трахал его, забываясь и теряя себя, всё его существо сейчас сжалось до простейшего желания: отыметь Стива до такого состояния, чтобы его тело превратилось в желе из оргазма, чтобы он не мог видеть, думать, двигаться, а лишь кончал бы, сжимаясь на члене, и требовал больше.  
Так и вышло. Спустя всего несколько коротких минут Стив выгнулся под Броком, почти снимаясь с члена, и выплеснул на свой живот несколько густых полупрозрачных капель пустого семени. Брок провёл по ним ладонью, втирая в кожу, подождал, пока Стив перестанет биться под ним, и снова начал трахать в том же ритме. Второй оргазм накатил почти так же быстро, но его Стив переждал полностью напряжённым, до самого края заполненным членом. Брок наслаждался сменой выражений на его лице, игрой румянца на скулах. Он даже немного гордился собой, что смог довести несгибаемого сурового Капитана до изнеможения, до залитого спермой живота.  
Дождавшись, пока Стив снова расслабится после оргазма, Брок вздёрнул его бёдра выше, прижав своей грудью к его груди, навалился всем телом, зная, что Стив сможет выдержать, и этим освободил свои бёдра для более глубоких движений. В этот раз Брок гнался за своим оргазмом, толкаясь в Стива всё глубже и резче, наслаждаясь тем, как его тело отвечает на проникновение, как сжимает в себе до абсолютной тугости. Стив приноровился, научился управлять собой полностью, контролировал, успевая получить свою новую порцию удовольствия. Они двигались навстречу, Стив принимал толчки бёдер Брока, плотно сжимая в себе, когда член входил полностью, и расслаблялся, выпуская.  
Брок настолько потерялся в их близости, что очнулся лишь тогда, когда набухший узел помешал проникнуть до конца. Пришлось вместе с членом ввести в Стива палец, а потом ещё один, когда мышцы чуть привыкли, а после Брок развёл их и успел протолкнуть член с узлом до того, как тот набух до конца.  
И здесь Брок действительно понял, каково попасть в рай. Узел был перетянут мышцами туго и плотно, сперма выстреливала из члена словно бесконечно. Брок вцепился в плечи Стива, вжимая его в кровать, кричал и тут же хрипло бормотал что-то, не в силах сдерживать себя в оргазме. Ему не было хорошо — даже слов не придумали таких, чтобы описать его состояние. Брока будто по макушку окунули в оргазм, каждая клетка тела взрывалась от восторга, тело обессиленно падало в пропасть удовольствия всё глубже с каждой новой порцией спермы, которая заполняла задницу Стива. Брок мог поклясться на Конституции, Библии и своих трусах — так охуительно он не кончал никогда, ни с омегами, ни с бетами, ни сам с собой после долгой дрочки на Роджерса. Он не понимал, откуда раздавался дикий рык, перемешанный со стонами, пока не осознал, что орёт именно он от острейшего приступа наслаждения, самого сильного — и последнего.  
Стив задыхался и едва не плакал под ним, и Брок поначалу испугался, но по помутневшим глазам понял, что тот тоже кончил. Оргазм омеги от узла: самое сладкое, самое безумное, что могло быть, и Стив испытал его — под Броком, на его члене. Брок вздрогнул, когда после этой мысли его снова прошило приступом. Он ошибался. Последняя волна накатила именно от того, как Стив сжал собой его узел и замер, плотно стягиваясь на нём так, что обоим было не шелохнуться.  
— Зря, детка, — прохрипел Брок, понимая, что теперь они сцепились в самой неудобной позе. — Мы так сдохнем, и что тогда скажет пресса, когда найдут наши трупы?  
Стив не понял сразу, а когда до него дошло, краска отлила от лица. Но не в его характере было сдаваться, и Брок с восторгом подчинился его уверенным движениям. Стив осторожно надавил ему на грудь, и Брок снова застонал, переживая дичайшее по силе удовольствие от того, как двинулся в теле Стива узел, как ему стало туго. Стив тоже не остался равнодушным: на пару секунд замер с отрытым ртом и распахнутыми удивлёнными глазами, впервые ощущая настоящее удовольствие от сцепки. Но после он упрямо освободил из-под Брока одну ногу, вторую, вытянул их, и Брок с тихим вздохом опустился на колени, грудью упав на живот Стива.  
— Я даже не знал, что оно бывает... так, — выдохнул поражённый Стив, которому узел в заднице явно не доставлял неудобств. Напротив, он даже чуть подвигал бёдрами, впуская его глубже и одновременно укладываясь под Броком удобнее.  
— Охуительно, — подтвердил Брок, а потом не выдержал и впился зубами в кожу, натянувшуюся под рёбрами. Инстинкт требовал пометить омегу, но Брок мог себе позволить только такой укус. Горькая волна боли и разочарования накрыла его, заставил замереть вот так: с открытым ртом, впившимся в Стива, как безумно голодная до крови пиявка. Стив лишь вздохнул, но никак не выдал дискомфорта.  
Спустя десять минут они снова смогли немного сдвинуться, и Стив ловко передвинул их на бок, сумев так сжать Брока ногами, что узел остался внутри. Теперь они лежали лицом к лицу, и Броку некуда было отвести взгляд, хотя он очень старался. Смотреть на Стива было невыносимо. Слишком красивый, слишком довольный, он буквально светился изнутри, и глаза резало от этого света.  
Вся безнадёжность его некстати вспыхнувшей любви пронзила Брока суровым пониманием: через несколько часов всё закончится, сцепка распадётся, Стив отодвинется от него, а после и вовсе выгонит из постели и, может, даже жизни. Брок тяжко вздохнул, ткнулся лбом Стиву в грудь, а тот вдруг откинул голову на подушку, выгнув шею перед голодным взглядом Брока. Место для метки, пока девственное, налилось кровью после оргазма, пульсировало, заставляя челюсти сжиматься, и Брок не нашёл ничего лучше, чем осознать: нужно брать столько, сколько дают.  
Уже остыв от прошлого оргазма, он набрался сил, и новый толчок в Стива вышел долгим и тугим. Узел сдвинулся, постоянно вжимаясь в простату, Стив вскрикнул и обмяк. Между их животами стало чуть более мокро и горячо, а Брок с облегчением кончил в сцепке, проваливаясь в бездонную темноту.  
За следующий час он выныривал из неё ещё четырежды, каждый раз рвался в Стива, заставляя его кричать и кончать на своём члене, целовал там, куда мог дотянуться, наслаждался сладостью его кожи и короткими горячими выдохами, которые Стив уже не мог контролировать.  
Окончательно потерявшись в бесконечном оргазме, Брок настолько обезумел, что к исходу сцепки, когда узел ощутимо спал, не выдержал и впился в шею Стива сильным укусом.  
Бог свидетель, оргазм при метке был не сравним по силе ни с чем, кроме тайфуна или урагана, закрутил в себе до искр перед глазами, и Стив, крепче вжавшийся в него, отозвался таким протяжным и будоражащим стоном, что эрекция снова вернулась к Броку. Узел горел от натяжения мышц, вокруг члена было мокро и горячо, и Брок завыл: от удовольствия, от близости своей омеги, а потом и от тоски и разочарования в себе. Он не должен был, и даже то, что Стив позволил, никак не оправдывало его тупейшую ошибку. Стив счастливо вздыхал ему в шею, пока Брок, покрывая его шею и щеку короткими кусачими поцелуями, едва сдерживал слёзы.  
Каким же подонком и идиотом он оказался в итоге, никакая природа не могла оправдать его поступок. Брок крепче обхватил Стива, наслаждаясь последними минутами их близости, и всё оставшееся время следил за его сердцебиением и успокаивавшимся дыханием, а после — и крепким сном, который смог срубить даже суперсолдата.

Они расцепились во сне, куда Брока затянуло словно в омут. Открыв глаза, он увидел внимательный взгляд Стива, в котором с ужасом наблюдал только ослепительную нежность и удовольствие.  
— Я не должен был... — преодолевая сопротивление скованного хрипом горла, начал было Брок, но Стив мгновенно заткнул его глубоким и неспешным поцелуем.  
Им уже некуда было торопиться, потому оба и отдались ему со всей готовностью, изучая друг друга и стараясь принести так много удовольствия, как получалось. У Брока кружилась голова, он бесконтрольно водил ладонями по телу Стива, ощущая его силу, его твёрдость, прочерчивал пальцами выступы бугрившихся мышц на руках и спине и всё никак не мог насытиться его ртом.  
— Не должен был, — снова повинился Брок, с трудом оторвавшись от красных распухших губ, но касаясь их своими, пока говорил. Стив снова ничего не ответил, но теперь в его глазах крылась хитринка.  
— Не должен, — подтвердил Стив. Брок приготовился было к очередной отповеди, к сопротивлению или удару, но вместо этого Стив снова потянулся к нему за поцелуем.  
— Это как понимать? — прошептал Брок, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы снова истерзать рот Стива.  
— Я тебе потом объясню, — хмыкнул Стив. — Если захочешь.  
— Захочу, — пообещал Брок, но Стив провёл раскрытой пятернёй по его голове, лохматя и без того растрепавшийся гребень волос, перевернулся на спину, утягивая Брока на себя, и раздвинул ноги. — Потом.

Брок закончил брифинг, обвёл стоявших возле монитора бойцов, отдельно посмотрел на Кэпа. Тот кивнул, принимая вводные, быстро раздал указания, в том числе и Броку, и первым пошёл на прыжок. Остальные по команде отправлялись за ним, и Брок замыкал группу в высадке. Уже на месте, в той же самой жопе мира, где всё так глупо началось, он слепо следовал за Капитаном, ведя бойцов и работая сам, подчинялся его указаниям или сухим жестам приказов. Во время работы никогда не возникала тяга к рефлексиям, во время которых было так сладко обдумывать, как странно сложилась жизнь.  
Вот поле для драки и работы, где Брок — всего лишь лейтенант, подчинявшийся приказам блистательного Капитана Америки, стратега и тактика, суперсолдата, шедшего на врага с одним звёздно-полосатым фрисби и в броне своей сверхъестественной силы.  
А вот та квартира, которая на третьей неделе стала общей, где жадный до ласки Стив Роджерс подавался на член своего альфы Брока Рамлоу, с готовностью подставляя шею для нового укуса, и проваливался в бурю оргазма.  
Это был один и тот же человек, и Броку некогда было раздумывать — он с восторгом этим жил. Заодно напоминая себе, как всё охренительно сложилось, и для этого ему вовсе не нужно было становиться геем.


End file.
